El tatuaje
by VicPin
Summary: ::Tretters::Oneshot:: Butters quiere hacerse un tatuaje a pesar de la prohibición de Trent Boyett, su tutor legal tras el fallecimiento de sus padres. No obstante, algo estuvo a punto de pasarle, pero Trent llega a tiempo para salvarle. Pésimo summary, mejor pasen y disfruten :-). DEDICADO A: GARU 0212. FELIZ CUMPLE, NIÑA!


**_Feliz jueves, gente! Aquí traigo un oneshot dedicado a Garu0212 por su cumple :-). Garu, lamento no poder regalarte el Gregstophe, pero te prometo subirlo lo más pronto posible. Ojalá disfrutes este Tretters un tanto dramático... O tal vez ni tanto._**

**_¡Un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Los siguientes personajes NO SON MÍOS, son de Comedy Central._**

* * *

**El tatuaje.**

Mike "Vampir" Makowski observaba con atención al pequeño rubio que se había presentado ante el propio Eddy Leroy en la tienda de tatuajes "Eddy's Tatoo", ubicada en el centro de South Park con un dibujo de Hello Kitty plasmado en una hoja de papel.

- Debes estar bromeando si crees que te voy a tatuar, Butters– le dijo Eddy preocupado -. Eres menor de edad.

- ¡Por favor, Eddy! – suplicó el rubio - ¡Esto es muy importante para mí!

- Butters, no es porque sea un culero cabrón, pero sabes bien que Trent me asesinaría si se entera que te he tatuado.

- ¡Pero él no se enterará si tú o yo no se lo decimos!

- ¡Te he dicho que no y punto!

Butters se entristeció al ver que uno de los mejores tatuadores de Colorado se había negado rotundamente a pintar su blanca y delicada piel; Eddy, por su parte, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

- Viejo, tu tutor es mi mejor amigo y uno de los mejores clientes que he tenido y no quisiera perderlo por una locura tuya. Además, sabes bien que él me advirtió desde el principio que no le gustaría verte con un tatuaje en ninguna parte de tu cuerpo. Lo hace por tu bien, no por mero capricho suyo. Intenta comprenderlo al menos.

- Lo sé… Gracias, Eddy. Lamento haberte causado muchas molestias.

Dicho eso, Butters se retiró del local mientras que Vampir, enternecido, se acercó a su compadre y le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no le tatuaste la piel? Dudo mucho que le dijera a Trent que tiene un tatuaje.

- Mike, sabes bien la reputación que tiene Trent aquí en South Park; es un tipo de cuidado y de miedo, por eso no quiero arriesgarme a ponerle ni una mancha a su pequeño protegido.

- Pero Butters tiene una piel bella, suave, como si fuera un lienzo para una obra de arte.

- Cuidado con esas palabras, cabrón. Si Trent te oye decir eso, amanecerías muerto en el río más cercano.

- ¿Y en qué le afecta? Ambos no son hermanos, ni primos ni nada. No existe un lazo de sangre que los ate en sí. Si Trent fuera su hermano, ok, es comprensible que no quiera que siga sus mismos pasos, pero como no son nada de eso, creo que Butters tiene derecho a decidir sobre su cuerpo desde el momento en que sus padres murieron.

- Mira, Mike, yo opino lo mismo que tú, pero Butters aún no tiene la edad suficiente para hacerse un tatuaje y yo no quiero tener problemas con la ley.

Vampir suspiró y, con un poco de desgano, regresó a su escritorio a terminar con un diseño que le había encargado Josh Meyers para su nuevo tatuaje.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡¿Qué fuiste a dónde?! – estalló Trent Boyett luego de que Butters le contara sobre su día en la escuela durante el almuerzo.

- A-a la tienda de Eddy. ¡Sólo fui a curiosear, lo juro!

Trent se levantó intempestivamente y, tomando del brazo a su tutorado, le recriminó:

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a ese lugar! ¿Me oíste?

- ¡P-pero, Trent!

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te tatuarás ninguna parte del cuerpo! ¡No podrás donar sangre si haces eso!

- ¡¿Y por qué tú sí?! – reclamó el menudo rubio mientras se soltaba del rudo agarre de su tutor - ¡Todos en la escuela llevan alguno que otro tatuaje en alguna parte de su cuerpo! ¡Está a la moda tener uno, de hecho!

- ¡Pero tú no tienes por qué seguir esa moda, Leopold! ¡Además, esos tatuajes que llevan a la escuelas son esporádicos, son de esos que vienen en papel y se pegan en la piel, no son aquellos hechos por un profesional!

- Lo sé…

El jovencito, con lágrimas en los ojos, se marchó intempestivamente hacia su habitación.

Trent, por su parte, suspiró con desgano. No fue nada fácil criar al que fuera alguna vez Leopold "Butters" Stotch; tras la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico acontecido tres años atrás, el Estado había pensado en enviarlo a Los Ángeles con su abuela paterna. No obstante, Boyett, quien contaba en ese tiempo con 22 años de edad y era, para rematar, un ex convicto prófugo, se había presentado ante el Departamento de Servicios Sociales con un supuesto testamento en mano mencionando que él había sido nombrado como el tutor legal de Butters por el propio Stephen Stotch en caso de que él y / o su mujer fallecieran.

Los oficiales de Servicios Sociales y los propios familiares de Leopold pensaron que Boyett sólo quería al entonces adolescente de 14 años para explotarlo laboral y tal vez sexualmente, teniendo en cuenta su historial delictivo constituido por agresiones a la autoridad y a varias personas, a propiedades públicas y privadas, conducir ebrio y drogado por las calles e intentar abusar sexualmente de tres chicas.

Incluso pensaron que el testamento era falso, pero sorprendentemente el documento resultó ser auténtico… O al menos eso había dictaminado Eric Cartman, el experto en documentos falsificados de la policía. Por lo tanto, Trent había logrado quedarse con el pequeño Stotch sin que los familiares del chico pudieran impedirlo.

No obstante, la realidad era que el documento había sido falsificado por el propio Cartman, quien había sido amigo de la familia de Trent durante años. Era un buen trabajo, Trent tuvo que admitirlo; era una obra de arte lo que aquél tipo había hecho, y toda obra de arte tenía que recibir una paga, en este caso ayudarle a fugarse con la hija mayor de la familia Broflovski, Kylie, para que luego Eric desapareciera con la chica sin dejar rastro durante 3 meses.

Después de ese tiempo, Kylie y Eric habían regresado a South Park, estando la joven pelirroja embarazada de dos meses. Fue todo un acontecimiento que, afortunadamente, había terminado con bien.

Ahora, tres años después, ahí estaban los dos: En la casa de Boyett ubicada en la zona este de la villa, cada quien con sus quehaceres laborales y escolares. Butters no podía quejarse al respecto; Trent se había encargado de proveerle ropa, techo, comida y educación, pero ante todo una especie de afecto emocional que tanto había anhelado recibir de sus padres a lo largo de sus primeros 14 años de vida.

Era bien cierto que el hombre era un criminal de primera con una larga lista de antecedentes delictivos en su haber, pero nadie lo conocía mejor que él; nadie conocía al Trent Boyett que se desvivía por cuidar de su salud cuando él caía enfermo, que siempre le aconsejaba cuando más lo necesitaba y que incluso le cedía su lado de la cama cuando no podía dormir.

Trent era como el hermano mayor que jamás tuvo, aunque había veces que llegaba con un humor de perros y tal vez por eso nunca se atrevía a hablarle cuando estaba en ese estado. En esos momentos de soledad en su habitación, había pensado en bajar y pedirle disculpas al grado de prometer que jamás se acercaría a la tienda de tatuajes de Eddy.

- ¿Leo? – habló Trent desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Puedo entrar?

Butters se levantó de su cama y le abrió la pasa; Trent, dejándolo entrar, se sentó en la cama junto al chico y, suspirando, le dijo:

- Lo siento mucho, Leo. Yo… Perdí los estribos por algo que… Que… Que tal vez no era tu intención hacer, bueno, en realidad era una curiosidad comprensible al respecto… Y claro, ¿por qué negarlo?, por culpa de una estúpida moda.

- No, Trent. N-no es tu culpa. Fue mía al hacer caso omiso de tu prohibición. Y-yo… Lo siento mucho.

Trent se acercó al chico y le plantó un beso en la frente; Butters sintió como se sonrojaba violentamente ante ese acto tan esporádico y propio de su tutor. Por alguna razón, no dejaba de pensar que su tutor ya no veía a Butters como alguien a quién proteger y criar, sino como algo más.

El rubio mayor miró su reloj y, levantándose, le dijo:

- Tengo que irme a trabajar.

- Está bien.

- La cena ya está hecha; si hay algún problema, por favor, me avisas. ¿Está bien?

- Sí, Trent.

- Ok. Te cuidas.

Dicho eso, el hombre se marchó.

**_&%&%&_**

- No puedo creer que te molestes por algo tan natural como querer seguir una moda – comentaba Josh Meyers, su mejor amigo, quien le servía a Trent una lata de refresco durante el descanso del trabajo -. Él no es un niño, ¿sabes? Creo que deberías darle su espacio y dejar que decida si ponerse un tatuaje o no.

- Yo no quiero que él haga lo que otros hacen, Josh. Una moda es una moda, es pasajero y ya pronto se le pasará.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Trent. No vaya a ser que en estos momentos esté por ahí haciéndose un tatuaje sin que te enteres.

- No creo que lo haga, Josh. Si lo hace, yo mismo lo revisaré y le obligaré a que se lo quite.

- Viejo- intervino Alex Mercer, su compañero de trabajo-, si él fuera tu hermano, estarías en tu pleno derecho puesto que está bajo tu cuidado, pero el mero hecho de que no exista ninguna relación de sangre entre ustedes te quita esa autoridad sobre él. Pronto cumplirá 17 y entrará en la etapa de la madurez mental, física y sexual. Deja que experimente cosas nuevas por lo menos.

- Y las experimentará, pero a su debido tiempo… Todo a su debido tiempo.

**_&%&%&_**

Butters caminaba por las calles en dirección a la tienda de Eddy; había recibido un mensaje de texto por parte de Vampir, quien se había ofrecido a tatuarle cualquier diseño que quisiera sin cobrar nada.

A pesar de que le causaba un poco de desconfianza el ofrecimiento de Makowski, el chico decidió ir a la tienda para satisfacer el deseo y la curiosidad de convertirse en un lienzo humano para las manos mágicas de Mike… A pesar de que le había prometido a Trent que nunca se tatuaría.

- ¡Hola, Butters! – le saludó el chico de cabellos negros.

- H-hola, Mike – le devolvió el saludo el chico mientras entraba a la tienda por la parte de atrás .

- ¿Listo para tu tatuaje?

- ¡Claro!

- Pues quítate la camiseta, recuéstate boca abajo en el reclinatorio y relájate mientras que busco el equipo de tatuaje.

- Ok.

Butters se recostó en el reclinatorio mientras que Mike, discretamente, se quitaba la ropa. Quedándose solamente en bóxers, el tipo llevó el equipo de tatuaje y, volviéndose hacia Butters, le dijo:

- Bien, aquí vamos.

Dicho eso, Vampir se puso manos a la obra.

Todo iba saliendo según el chico había observado e imaginado que sería; no obstante, en la mitad del proceso, sintió que algo húmedo empezaba a recorrer su cuello.

- ¡¿P-pero qué…?!

- Relájate – susurró Vampir en su oído -… Necesito un poco de inspiración para completar este tatuaje.

- ¡¿Lamiéndome el cuello?!

- Eso y más…

Butters quiso levantarse, pero Mike se sentó encima de él y, acariciando la espalda, comentó:

- Tienes una piel bella y suave, Stotch. Un verdadero lienzo para cualquier artista del tatuaje… Y una verdadera delicia para todo aquél que quiera pasar la mejor noche de su vida con ella como estím-

Vampir calló abruptamente; había sentido un metal frío posándose en la sien y una terrorífica voz ordenándole con furia:

- Aléjate de él, hijo de puta.

Leopold reconoció enseguida aquella voz mientras que Vampir, tembloroso, se volvió hacia su interlocutor y le dijo:

- Ho-hola, Trent.. Eddy… Josh… Ehmmm… E-esto no es lo que parece.

- Cierra tu puta boca, cabrón – espetó Boyett -. Vine por el chico… Así que quítate.

Vampir obedeció. Al quitarse de encima de Butters, Josh lo sostuvo por detrás mientras que Eddy empezaba a golpearle. Trent, por su parte, tomó a Leopold de su brazo y salieron juntos del lugar.

Al llegar a casa, Trent arrojó a Butters en la cama de su habitación y, con la furia marcada en su tono de voz, le recriminó:

- ¡¿Por qué carajos fuiste a ese lugar a estas horas?! ¡¿Te diste cuenta de que casi ese idiota de Makowski te viola?! ¡Quién sabe qué cosas pude haber hecho si ese infeliz lo lograba!

- T-Trent… Y-yo… Yo… Lo siento mucho…

- ¡Me desobedeciste, Leo! ¡Eh! ¡Me has desobedecido y has abusado de mi confianza!

- ¡Lo siento!

- ¡Lamentarlo no es suficiente, Leopold!

- Trent… ¡Por favor! ¡Puedo enmendarlo!

- Mañana iremos con Eddy a que te quite ese tatuaje.

- ¡Trent!

- Buenas noches…

- ¡Espera!

Butters abrazó a Trent por detrás y, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo:

- ¡Perdóname, Trent! ¡Perdóname! ¡Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer!

- Suéltame, Butters…

- ¡Te amo demasiado para no hacerlo!

Trent abrió los ojos como platos mientras que Butters añadía:

- ¡Yo no quería tatuarme por las cuestiones de la moda! ¡Yo quería tatuarme porque pensé que así te demostraría que ya no soy un niño, sino un adulto que puede ser responsable de si mismo!

- Butters…

- ¡Te he admirado desde que te encontré en mi habitación aquella noche, Trent! Eras tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan capaz de enfrentarte a toda clase de adversidad… Incluso cuando te negabas a regresar a la prisión de la que te escapaste hace 4 años…

- Oh, Butters…

- ¡Por favor, Trent! ¡Por favor, te lo ruego, no te enojes conmigo por esto! ¡Yo sólo quería demostrarte que esta decisión lo hice por mí mismo, no porque otros quieran!

Trent se soltó del agarre de Butters y, tomándolo de los hombros, le dijo:

- Hay miles de maneras de demostrar que puedes tomar decisiones por ti mismo, Leopold. El hacerte un tatuaje podrá ser una de esas decisiones, pero debes entender que aún eres menor de edad y que está penado bajo la ley que alguien te tatúe. Es por cuestión de salud más que por cuestión moral. Sí sabes que puedes adquirir toda clase de enfermedades, ¿verdad?

Butters asintió.

El mayor, sonriente, le pasó el dedo por las mejillas de su protegido diciéndole:

- Hey… Ya no llores, ¿ok? Ya pasó… Ya… Pasó…

Y sin previo aviso, lo besó con dulzura en los labios. Butters, un tanto sorprendido, decidió dejar que las cosas fluyan sin importarle ya lo que suceda; de todos modos, se había dado cuenta que Boyett ya no era un simple tutor para él, sino que era más que nada el hombre de quien se había enamorado desde que ambos se conocieron, sentimiento que era francamente correspondido por él con ese beso tan dulce y tierno que le hacía vibrar el alma…

Y el corazón.

**_&%&%&_  
**

**Cuatro años después.**

- Bien, Leo. ¿Listo para tener tu primer tatuaje? – inquirió Eddy con una sonrisa mientras se ponía los guantes y preparaba su equipo de tatuaje.

Leopold "Leo" Boyett, quien había cumplido 21 años el día anterior, exclamó:

- ¡Más que listo, maestro!

- ¡Bien! Entonces quítate la camiseta y recuéstate boca abajo.

- ¡Chido!

El rubio se recostó en la silleta boca abajo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que Trent, su pareja sentimental de 28 años, observaba con expectación cómo el amor de su vida recibiría al fin lo que más había querido tener desde los 17 años.

Con una sonrisa serena, reflexionó sobre los cuatro años que habían pasado desde aquella noche en que ambos descubrieran los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. No podía estar más que satisfecho con la vida que ambos tenían; de hecho, estaba feliz por y con ella, felicidad de la cual no podía quejarse sin razón alguna.

Había valido la pena el haber escapado de prisión a tres años de terminar su condena por robo a mano armada ocho años atrás, ya que en la noche de su fuga había conocido a aquél chico de ojos azules celestes cuya espalda estaba siendo utilizada como lienzo por la mano experta de Eddy Leroy, el mejor tatuador de Colorado.

Butters lo había escondido en el ático durante una semana entera antes de ausentarse del Estado durante un año entero y trasladarse a Montreal, Canadá. Él mismo había presenciado la clase de trato que Leopoold recibía de su familia, sintiendo rabia e impotencia por no salir de la nada y golpear salvajemente al padre, a la madre y hasta a la abuela del chico por las agresiones físicas, morales y emocionales que le infringían sin razón alguna. Incluso tenía las ganas de golpear a los cabrones que lo usaban como botana para humillarlo públicamente.

Cuando la policía había decidido dejar de buscarle, regresó a Colorado sólo para enterarse de que los padres del chico había fallecido y que éste estaba a punto de ser enviado a Los Ángeles para que viviera con la vieja desgraciada que lo usaba como bolsa de box. Decidido a impedirlo a cualquier costo, incluyendo la cárcel, había recurrido a su buen amigo Eric Cartman y, tras llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos, robó el testamento de Stephen y lo falsificó cambiando varios puntos en él.

Luego de falsificar el documento y lograr hacerlo pasar como verdadero, procedió a pelear legalmente contra los Stotch por la custodia del chico, batalla que ganó al evidenciar los malos tratos que el chico recibiera de la familia mediante fotografías y videos que él mismo había grabado durante su estancia en aquél hogar disfuncional.

La decisión del juez de otorgarle a Boyett la custodia legal completa de Leopold no gustó para nada a nadie de Servicios Sociales, ni de los habitantes del pueblo entero ni mucho menos de la familia debido a los antecedentes que arrastraba el ex convicto detrás de sí mismo. Incluso los de Servicios Sociales empezaban a hacer los trámites para arrebatárselo y enviarlo a un hogar sustituto; empero, Trent les demostró que él podía proveer al huérfano todo lo que la familia Stotch jamás le otorgaría ni por la fuerza, especialmente en el campo afectivo.

Al final del año, los abogados de Servicios Sociales, viendo que Trent tenía todas las de ganar, decidieron desistir de su querellan por recuperar a Leopold y extendieron un certificado que nombraba a Trent como el tutor oficial del adolescente, y pidieron una orden de alejamiento para los Stotch, quienes habían intentado llevarse a Leopold en más de una ocasión por cualquier medio sin éxito.

Ahora, años después, ambos viven en Denver debido a que Leo entró a la Universidad a estudiar bioingeniería al mismo tiempo que ambos trabajaban como socios de una cafetería ubicada en la zonauniversitaria.

- Ya está – dijo Eddy con satisfacción al darle los últimos toques.

- Siento un poco de dolor, Eddy – comentó Butters.

- Es normal – replicó Trent -. Ya se te pasará.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí.

Luego se acercó a Leopold para ver el tatuaje que Eddy había plasmado con maestría en su piel. Dicho tatuaje eran los ojos de un león con el logo del videojuego de Assassin's Creed en medio de ellos. En la punta del logo se encuentra un águila devorando a una serpiente, figuras que componen el escudo nacional de México, país en cuyo honor precisamente se hizo ese tatuaje. Con una sonrisa, Trent se volvió hacia Eddy y le dijo:

- Viejo, como siempre, mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Ese tatuaje es lo mejor que has hecho hasta ahora.

- Gracias, compa.

- ¿Puedo levantarme para verlo? – inquirió Butters.

- ¡Por supuesto!

El rubio menor se incorporó con cuidado y, a través del espejo que le sostenía Trent, observó muy feliz el tatuaje que cubría toda su espalda.

- ¡Asombroso, Eddy! – exclamó - ¡Toda una obra de arte!

- Gracias, Leo.

- ¡Amo este tatuaje! ¡Trent, adoro este tatuaje!

El aludido sonrió y, tras pagarle a Eddy, tomó a Leo de la mano y juntos salieron del local.

* * *

**_Hasta aquí llega la historia. Ojalá te haya gustado, Garu :-). ¡Un abrazo!_**


End file.
